Love fades, mine hasn't
by Lilietje99
Summary: After Dimitri says the words Rose goes to Lissa. But Lissa chooses Dimitri's side and tells her to go away. it gets so bad that Lissa asks to get her reassigned to the academy in Russia. There she meets new friends, new enemies and... new love?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone! Today I've finally got the guts to add two stories. I thought:If it's really bad then someone would tell me, right? So here is my second story and I hope you'll all like it. It's after Dimitri said 'Love fades, mine has' but that's not really what the story's about. It's different than the other stories with the same beginning and I hope you all really like it! :J btw, Rose will not be pragnant of Dimitri when she leaves! **

**Prologue**

'I've given up on you," he said back, voice also soft. "Love fades. Mine has."

I stared at him in disbelief. All this time, he'd never phrased it like that. His protests had always been about some greater good, about the remorse he felt over being a monster or how it had scarred him from love. I've given up on you. Love fades. Mine has.

I backed up, the sting of those words hitting me as hard as if he'd slapped me. Something shifted in his features, like maybe he knew how much he'd hurt me. I didn't stick around to see. Instead, I pushed my way out of the aisle and ran out the doors in the back, afraid that if I stayed any longer, everyone in the church would see me cry.

**Chapter 1: Hurt **

I ran to Lissa's room. We always come to eight-other if we had a problem. She would understand. When She opened the door she immediately hugged me and asked me what happened.

"I was with Dimitri and ..." When she heard Dimitri she pulled away. It was as someone make her wet with extremely cold water. Her face had a hard expression.

" I should've know. Of course you had to make him feel worse! Whatever he said to you Rose, it was your own fold. How could you! You knew..." She was yelling right now. I couldn't remember when the last time was she had yelled at me, IF she even ever had yelled at me. She just closed the door right in my face. And I just stood there with tears in my eyes and just couldn't move.

I didn't know there was someone besides me till I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked around. It was Eddie. He had a smile on his face until he saw my red eyes.

" oh my god! Rose, what happened!" We walked to his room and I told him everything. And I mean everything from the day we ran away till the door in my face. When I was finished there were tears rolling down my cheek. He whipped them away and hugged me.

" Oh Rose, you're so strong! Everybody knows that and yet they don't really know everything! I'm glad that you told me that Rose. It was really wrong what Liss did. Especially after all what you did for her. Now she just need to think and then she will realise that it wasn't your fold. You always have us, Rose. Me, Mia and even Christian! And don't forget Jill. We all care really much for you! Now you just have to forget Dimitri even if it looks as the most impossible thing. Just come dinner whit me and Mia tonight. You'll have fun and you will not think about Liss or Dimitri." Oh Eddie was such a sweetheart!

"Thank you Eddie, for everything! For always being there for me. Are you sure that I won't ruin anything tonight? I mean, maybe Mia will be mad and I wouldn't want that!" Eddie was shaking his head.

" No, she won't be. I will explain everything." We sat there a long time just talking till it was time to get change. I got a pink cocktail dress with a golden necklace an golden diamond earrings. And high pink heels. I walked to Eddies without any problems but I could still hear Lissa's and Dimitri's words in my head. Love fades, mine has and It's your own fold.

Well maybe it was true, I mean what man falls for a woman who's been a bloodwhore for a strigoi? Maybe it was my own fold. When I stood before Eddie's room I pushed those thoughts aside and knocked three times. Mia opened the door and she hugged me.

"You look beautiful Rose!" She gave me a sad smile.

"Thank you Mia and I know for sure that you'll be the only thing that Eddie will be interested in. You look good in that dress." Her cheeks went red.

"How do you know I like Eddie?!" She whispered. "Oh come on! I know Eddie like forever and I can see the way you too look at eight other. Really? You didn't knew he liked you?" I just looked at her surprised look.

"What are you girls talking about? " asked Eddie from behind Mia.

"Eh nothing!" We said unison. We began laughing. The restaurant was amazing and the food was delicious! We laughed, talked about memories of adventures from me, him and Mase. It was amazing! I didn't even really think much about Liss or Dimitri. And when Mia had to go to the toilet, I even confronted Eddie.

"You should ask her out!" He looked at me as if I had two heads. And then he got it.

"Oh no! I don't even think she likes me! What if I'd ask her and she says no? Than it would get really awkward and I don't want that." I rolled my eyes. Typical Eddie!

"She likes you! Believe me, I know. Just ask her out!" We saw her come back and didn't speak about anymore.

The rest of the night was just awesome and I decided that I didn't need Dimitri, my friends are just perfect.

I got to my room with a smile on my face and wanted to get some sleep but when I fell asleep I knew that it would become complicated again.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I can't believe how many follower I got after the first chapter! thank you so much! :)))) here is another chapter all dedicated to you, the readers of this story! :D I love you guys! :) and defiantly go check out my other story 'I'll save you, Roza' It's co-written with CarolinaLazar and she's awesome! :)**

**Chapter 2: The difference between asleep and awake**

"Hey Rose." I heard a familiar voice say. I was in the academy again, in the gym. When I turned around I saw Adrian with a smirk on his face.

"Adrian." He began walking toward me and gave me a hug. "Eh where was that for? I mean ...You kind of broke up with me this morning, didn't you?" He gave me a sad smile.

"Yes, but I heard what happened today and I wanted to say I'm sorry. Just listen to me one sec. I knew you wasn't over Dimitri and I pushed you on me. That wasn't fair of me. It's better if we just stay friends, isn't it? Because I know that is what you need right now. I'm sorry for all those things I said and did. I really am ." I hugged him tighter .

"Oh Adrian, I am sorry too. I shouldn't said yes. I should've ... I don't know but the things happened and we did what we did. The important thing is that we forgive each other. And thank you Adrian, for being here and being my friend. One day, you'll find a girl who loves you for who you are. A girl were you'll do everything for. Not for making a good impressing on her, but because you want her to be happy. And that will be what makes her happy. Now it looks like what I'm saying is crap but that day you'll understand." He just kissed my forehead and said,

"I hope so, I really do."

The next day I walked toward Lissa's room because I had duty, but there was no one there. So I walked toward Hans office to ask him what was wrong. He just said that I could go and get all my friends. So when I got back with Mia, Adrian and Eddie we all took a seat and waited till Hans said something.

"The reason that I asked all of you here is Rose. Rose, Lissa asked another guardian. She said she didn't trust you anymore and she found you too irresponsible." I sat there open mouthed and wide-eyed. How could she do that? We are best friends! Well were best friends?

"She can't do that!" Eddie yelled furiously.

"Yes, she can. She's Vasilissa Dragomir, Eddie. The last Dragomir, of course she can do that." I stayed calm while saying this. What was a wonder if you knew that even Adrian looked angry.

"You got reassigned to the academy in Russia. You're lucky. On Sunday there will be a plane waiting for you. At six PM. Got it?" Harsh, very harsh. First I got dumped and now they send me away?

"Why can't I be guardian here at court?" My voice was shaking.

"There are guardians enough here. They want you to train there because you killed so much strigoi at such a young age. I'm sorry Rose. Now go away I have other things to do."

He didn't sound very sorry. We just walked away out of his office. I got to Sunday. That's encore five days. Five days.

"How could she! She's so selfish! Doesn't she knows that other people are friends with you to? That bitch! I will..." Before Mia said anything more I interrupted her.

"Mia, it's okay. It's gonna be alright. I mean, I wanted this, right? I wanted to become guardian and that's the risk. You have always a chance that you get assigned to a place where you don't want to be." My three friends hugged me. And I started crying.

"Oh Rose, everything will be alright! We will keep in touch! We promise!" I hoped that I wouldn't lose them.

It was Sunday. The whole week Eddie, Mia, Adrian just hanged and have fun even if I started thinking more about Lissa and Dimitri. I would never see them again. Ever. At the beginning I felt like I could cry but now? I didn't really know. It was better that way. I loved them and they didn't love me anymore. Now I just had to let them go. But I did write them goodbye letters. Now, I just was sad because I had to let my other friends behind. I would really miss them.

"Little Dhampir, this isn't a goodbye, is it?" Oh and Adrian, I hoped he would get a happy ever after.

"No, Adrian. No goodbye. Just a 'until next time'. You'll come visit me, right? And you two lovebirds! You two just have to jump on the plane with him! And now come here for a hug!" Eddie and Mia went bright red and hugged me. Mia even started crying. Weird how al turned out. At the begin of this year she was my worst enemy, now she was my closest friend.

I said a few more goodbyes and got into the plain.I took a seat by the window and watched my friends getting smaller and smaller. A few minutes later I noticed a guy sitting next to me.

"Hey I'm Rose Hathaway." The guy was actually really cute. Not exactly hot, but cute. He had sand blonde hair and brown eyes. He was also very tall. He looked about a year older than me.

"Oh, I know." He said with a smirk. Damn, this would be a long flight.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi everyone! I know it's a long time ago and that I can't make excuses but with school and my camp the week before school I just couldn't find the time to write! So here is a makeup chapter! Specially for you guys, to believe in me and support me! I have to warn you: Lissa will look really out of character but that's how my story will go. It has it's reasons behind it and you'll just have to wait and see! ;) So here is it:**

**ps: if you know another name for Louis that you find beautifull just send it in a review! I don't find a good name for him so I just named him Louis. :/**

**chapter 3: **

"You do? Well that's good for you! You know, normal people would just say their name back instead of creeping the other one out." I was really shocked that he knew me, but I hide it with attitude, like always, right?

"Well than it's a good thing that I'm not normal, right? Because normal people are boring." Hmmm, I think I begin liking this guy! He had the same way of thinking as me.

"Maybe? But may I ask you two things? First: who are you? Second: why do you know my name!?" He just stays sitting there with that annoying smirk on his face.

"Well I'm Louis Tarus. And I know because who doesn't know you? You killed more strigoi than any other guardian ever did at your age!" Royal huh? That's why he got that attitude.

"Good that I made an impression. Now why are you here?" He looked at me questionably.

"You don't know? You'll be my Guardian at the academy, but not my head guardian and you will also teach." Oh that was something Hans forgot to mention. Not that it's something huge, protecting someone's live. -Sarcasm, My best friend-Ugh, I could kill Hans now, he was exactly like Stan! Annoying and he hates me to.

"Oh than, nice to meet you then! But if I may ask, why do you have to have another Guardian? There will be tons at the academy!" He looked at me weird.

"From which academy do you come?" Ok. Weird question? I answered it anyway.

"Saint-Vladimir. Why? And I thought you knew everything about me! As my biggest and only fan you should've know that!" Royal or not, I still am Rose Hathaway after all. Always joking or being sarcastic.

He grinned evilly and said," I don't want to look like a stalker. St. Vlad is ten times better than St. Basil. There are only a few female guardians and less female novices. You'll feel very special and beloved with all that male attention." He winked "You've certainly mine!" I was about to say something back but I got pulled into Lissa's head.

She was in her room with a furious Adrian. He walked in a few minutes ago with the letter I'd written for her.

Adrian, not bothering with politeness, came just storming into her apartment.

"What's wrong with you?" Lissa asked frustrated. I think I never saw Adrian so furious. The look he gave Liss was one of pure hate.

"What's wrong with me? You ask me what's wrong? YOU ARE! Unbelievable that you don't get it! You don't have any more friends Vasilisa. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ROSE! How could you! She was your best friend! She loved you and gave up everything for you! She did everything to become your guardian! And that's how you thank her? YOU BITCH! YOU EGO CENTRISCH SELFFISH BITCH!" his cheeks were full red from madness. Oh poor Adrian. Don't work your frustration out on Lissa.

"Well, she deserved it! Besides, she's easily to replace! So are you guys! I don't need you! I can make my own friends! I have my own friends!" Now she was mad too. Adrian calmed down and shook his head.

"The worst is that she forgave you. I can't believe she forgave you! She loved you and Belikov more than anything and you hurt her so bad. Yet she forgave you both." he kept shaking his said.

"You know what? You're not worth it. I just came to give you this. It's a letter from Rose, you know? She actually wrote you a goodbye letter. Not that you even care but it was her last wish, that I gave this to you. " she gave him a mean smile.

"Exactly. I don't care about her! She's a bitch and always will be! I don't want her stupid letter! " That hurt. A lot. Adrian looked at her straight faced.

"Then it's the last time I'll ever speak with you.'' He slammed the door behind him and left her behind, alone. She stared at the envelope. She recognized the paper. It was the same paper her parents bought me for my Christmas when we were five because then I could write letter to my mom. Lissa had told her parents that I missed her so much and couldn't contact her.

It was beautiful paper and I always kept it after failing to write a letter to her. Lissa said that one time I could use them to write to people who were worth it. A wave of guilty flouted trough the bound. It quickly go away.

She became curious and opened the envelope.

Hey Lissa

I know you're mad at me and that you'll probably never gonna talk to me again. Hell! Maybe you don't even read this but I wanted to let you know. I would always have protected you good. I love you Liss, you're the sister I never had. And I wanted to tell you, you loosed me because of something stupid, a guy! No you didn't lose me. I'll always be there for you, if you like it or not. Just don't push yourself away from all your friends. They may be mad now but don't let your friends go! Remember Christian? The guy who loved you for who you are/were? You've been such a bitch to him that I almost saw him cry! He's the love of your life! Go make it up! It may be too late for me since I'm on the plane right now but with him it's not too late yet. You'll regret it if you don't do it. I know you. You love him.

I love you Liss, no matter what. Don't forget that.

Rose

Lissa began ripping the paper in pieces. Feeling that I was there she said through the bond _I don't need you. I don't need anyone. You mean nothing to me anymore._

I wanted to pull away but she held me there. Up to Dimitri's room.

"Lissa? What are you doing here?" She pulled him to her and kissed him. It hurt more than the words she said. How could she?!

I pulled away and found myself crying back in the plane with Jake looking concerned about me. "You okay? You were looking really creepy."

I shook my head. "What's wrong, Rose? Maybe I can't help but you can always talk to me. That could help."

I nodded. "You've read my file?"

"Wait, you're not upset about that right? Because …" I cut him off.

"No! You know about the bond?" he nodded. "I was just in Lissa's head and she did something horrible. But it's a long story and I don't want to annoy you or something…" He rolled his eyes.

"It's not that because I'm royal that I'm a jerk who doesn't cares about someone else. I have time.'' He gave me honest smile. And I started telling this complete stranger my life story.


End file.
